Un día para recordarte
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Wanda quiere homenajear a su hermano de forma diferente, tras una misión en México Clint les explica la tradición del día de los muertos la cuál le parece perfecta para así recordarlo como se debe


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney, Marvel y anexados, yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto Calaverita del grupo Groovy Mutations**

* * *

Un día para recordarte

La base estaba casi vacía, pocos eran los agentes que se paseaban por los pasillos o que estaban en su lugar, no había entrenamiento tampoco misiones y esto Wanda lo tenía que aprovechar. Saliendo casi a hurtadillas de la base la pequeña bruja escarlata se adentró a lo más profundo de un mercadillo que le recomendaron donde encontraría artílugios paganos que necesitaba para hacer una ofrenda.

Estaban en los últimos días de Octubre y Clint había regresado de una misión a México donde los pueblerinos le explicaron qué era la celebración del día de muertos, Wanda lo escuchó todo y se le hizo perfecto conmemorar la memoria de Pietro con un altar lleno de sentimiento entremezclado con sus raíces paganas.

Caminó por entre los pasillos del mercadillo de gente hispanoamericana, había de todo para seleccionar; plantas aromáticas, velas, decoraciones baratas, de todo pero ella iba por algo en específico, encontró en internet que un lugar en dicho mercado exportaba unas flores muy especiales para ésta época del año y es lo que precisamente iba a buscar, la flor se llamaba flor de cempasúchil.

Siguió caminando por rato buscando el famoso local pero por más que se esmeró no lo encontró decepcionándola por completo, al menos ya llevaba el incienso, las velas y el copal*, satisfecha iba de regreso a casa cuando se encontró con un mercader que por casualidad llevaba las flores que tanto estaba buscando

–¡Espere! ¿Cuánto por su ramo de flores?

–20 dólares señorita, son las más frescas que encontrará en la zona que por cierto son muy cotizadas aunque no me lo crea– le dijo el mercader, veinte dólares se le hacía mucho por unas flores pero recordó que eran para Pietro así que no escatimó gastos y pidió dos ramos, uno para la ofrenda y otro para el cementerio.

Hechas todas sus compras y asegurada de que no le faltaba nada regresó a la base de los vengadores, caminó sin escalas a su cuarto y se encerró para no ser molestada toda la tarde. Buscó un lugar apropiado dónde poner la ofrenda pues tenía todo lleno, así que hizo un pequeño espacio en el piso como solía hacer con sus padres cuando vivían en la caravana allá en esos tiempos que se ganaban la vida como gitanos, limpió a profundidad y de acuerdo a lo que Clint contó comenzó a armar la ofrenda, escuchó que la tradición dice que los espíritus tienen una oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos para ver a sus seres queridos una vez al año, Wanda cerró los ojos y sin quererlo comenzó a llorar, sabía que no vería a Pietro pero estaba segura que sentiría su presencia no por nada le llaman Bruja Escarlata, habían pasado 3 años y lo extrañaba tanto, sólo sus muñecas saben cuánto.

Cuando terminó se vio contenta, definitivamente eso le recordaba a sus padres y época gitana desempeñando una tradición llena de color y alegría aunque aún tenía que acostumbrarse al aroma del copal, por último puso un plato con algunos dulces, recordaba lo mucho que le gustaban y que los necesitaba por la azúcar que quemaba gracias a su mutación.

Pasaron los días y llegó el 2 de Noviembre, día que se supone llegan los espíritus de los adultos a visitar a sus familiares, Wanda se encontraba sentada frente al altar tocando su guitarra cuando un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda advirtiéndole que había alguien

–¿Quién está ahí? – gritó girándose para reincorporarse mientras su mano ya se envolvía de su poder pero sólo hubo silencio, de repente el aroma del incienso aumentó y un aire salvaje arremetió en el cuarto, algo imposible porque las ventanas estaban cerradas, la castaña volteó asustada a su altar, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando a un chico alto, atlético y de cabello platinado le sonreía de forma divertida

–Hola hermanita ¿Me extrañaste? – la mencionada no cabía de la impresión, llevó sus manos a su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

–Pietro…

–Hola–dijo sin quitar ésa maravillosa sonrisa, su hermana poco a poco fue llevando una mano a su rostro intentando tocar su rostro con cautela mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar pero no pudo hacerlo, lo atravesó como al aire –Tengo poco tiempo, así que no llores por favor– por el contrario, Pietro sí pudo tocarla limpiando con sus pulgares las mejillas de su gemela y dándole un beso en su frente para tranquilizarla, sin pensárselo dos veces Wanda se lanzó a sus brazos llorando como si no hubiese un mañana y repitiendo cuánto lo había extrañado –Lo sé, al grado de lastimarte. No me gusta que hagas eso, yo sé por qué decidí salvar a Bartón.

–Pero fue tan de repente el como te fuiste que no logro procesar el hecho de que ya no estás.

–Tienes que aprender a superarlo, sé que será difícil pero eres fuerte, lo lograrás, hemos vivido peores, ¡Oh mira, me trajiste dulces! – dijo emocionado "tomando" uno de la mesa pero cuando Wanda vio, el caramelo seguía en su lugar.

–Te extraño mucho, Pietro– su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que de su boca emanaba, Pietro hizo una mueca y la abrazó acariciando sus cabellos como cuando eran niños y él buscaba protegerla del peligro sólo que ahora ya no había forma de protegerla del peligro

–Eres fuerte, sólo tienes que aceptarlo y creértelo, agradezco que hayas hecho esto para mí, que te hayas acordado de mí.

–Siempre me acuerdo de ti, mi vida no es la misma desde que te fuiste, finjo estar bien pero en realidad quiero irme de aquí y alcanzarte, no soporto la idea de estar sin ti– sus sollozos le traicionaron otra vez y Pietro la abrazó, debían aprovechar el tiempo que los Dioses o el destino les dieron para estar juntos.

–Yo siempre estaré contigo, vigilando que nada te pase y cuidando tu camino, ya no tengas miedo a la soledad porque sola no estás, tienes a nuevos amigos que se preocupan por ti y me tienes a mí que desde otro plano estoy cuidándote– Wanda sonrió, se afianzó con fuerza de su hermano como si no quisiera soltarlo -y en realidad era así-

–Quédate conmigo– murmuró entre el hueco de su hombro, el platinado sonrió de lado con un poco de lástima

–Sabes que no puedo, mi tiempo aquí es prestado– y sin que se dieran cuenta el reloj dio las doce, poco a poco el cuerpo del velocista se volvía más y más traslucido hasta que Wanda no pudo tocarlo más –Quiero que sigas adelante, no quiero verte pronto por acá.

–No sé si podré conseguirlo.

–Claro que lo conseguirás, eres terca, aférrate a ello.

–Te quiero hermano.

–Yo también te quiero, es hora de que me vaya, los de arriba me esperan– otra vez una fuerte ráfaga invadió el cuarto de la chica llenándolo con el aroma del incienso y el copal.

Wanda despertó de su sueño, al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras tocaba, vio la ofrenda, la foto de su hermano y sin querer las lágrimas de felicidad emanaron de esos ojos chocolate

–Gracias por venirme a visitar, espero vengas el próximo año– dijo abrazando el marco de la foto


End file.
